First Date
by riah alice drake
Summary: Another Remadora fanfic! :) Our book wolf is on the hunt for his clumsy purple haired house mate with an incredibly important question. And in getting the answer he also gets more than he bargained for. Set in mid-B5 The song is I Never Met a Wolf Who Didn't Love to Howl from the TV show SMASH


It wasn't too hard to find her once he'd reached the second-floor landing if the clatter of something falling wasn't enough to point the way then her voice definitely did. Remus couldn't hear any music this time around but to him, Tonks's voice didn't need any melody backing her up or diluting her sweet tone.

 _Once he's domesticated!_

That line confused him but Tonks's abrupt hiss of pain and hushed cursing brought the wolf out of his own head as he noticed the purple hair woman holding her head for a few seconds before she continued with her song and Remus kept watched her dancing on the sofa to a beat he couldn't hear.

 _Cause I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

Even when he wanted to stay hidden Remus couldn't help it when his inner Marauder and inner wolf took over at her direction.

Tonks froze at the sound of the howl drowning out the song playing from her cd player. "Merlin's pants Sirius are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she complained still with her back to the door while her headphones fell around her neck as she turned to face the no longer empty room her hair already a deep red from anger while she readied herself to give her sneaking cousin hell for scaring her.

"Remus!?" she gasped dropping her dusting rag onto the floor in surprise with a horrified and embarrassed look on her face as her hair flashed to a strange mix of neon orange, sunshine yellow and a dull sea foam blue but even that garish color scheme Remus couldn't stop smiling at her.

"What? I thought I was right on cue with that." The werewolf grinned proudly "I was on cue, wasn't I?" he wondered folding his arms over his chest "You were….it was right on point…" she agreed pulling her headphones from around her neck. "I just…I didn't know you were…that you were…" Tonks stammered struggling to get her hair back to a decent color.

"Didn't know I was listening?" Remus suggested as he walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. "I didn't know that you were here." She corrected softly pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean to barge in on your show but I just wanted to ask you something," Remus told her shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Well don't just stand there looking all adorable…. actually, do stand there just like that." Tonks shot back with a coy smile after a long pause. Remus returned her smile with a shy one of his own as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Several tense seconds later Remus was still waiting for an answer as Tonks was still standing statue like across from him just stared at him with her hair flashing a rainbow of colors that had the wolf wondering if it was because she was happy or upset by this proposal.

Then her lips split into a wide grin as she launched herself at the shocked ex-teacher locking her arms around his neck as she pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "Took you long enough." She accused as they both caught their breath after their heated kiss.

"What do you mean took _me_ long enough?" the former teacher chuckled nuzzling his forehead with hers. "I was under the impression that you already had a date with Bill Weasley." He admitted but Tonks could hear the jealous growl behind his forced tone.

"Nope. He's been following some French veelia around for the past few weeks." Nymphadora shrugged "But I don't think it will go anywhere especially when Molly finds out he fancies her." she laughed snaking her arms around Remus's neck hugging herself against him. "Besides I thought you of all people should know by now that I prefer my man to be a wolfish, chocoholic Marauder." Tonks informed him "I am not a _'Chocoholic'_ I am merely a chocolate enthusiast." Remus corrected pressing a kiss against Tonks's lilac spikes.

The sight of an all too familiar patronus floating into the room seconds later spoiled the moment. Tonks groaned when the voice of her mentor barked at her to get back to the Misery on the double but he didn't elaborate before dissolving in a bright glare of silvery light. "Only 'Mad-Eye' should drag someone in on a day off." Tonks complained pressing her face against Remus's chest to muffle her annoyed groan.

* * *

"So much for trying to cook the Muggle way." Tonks groaned from the hallway watching as her date tipped the crispy black remains of her try at roast chicken and potatoes into the trash can.

Remus chuckled under his breath as he closed the door with a wave of his wand while the spare key he'd used to let himself in sped back to its place in his jeans pocket all at once. "Why didn't you set a timer on it?" Lupin asked curiously over the hiss of the scolding hot pan he had just set under the running water from the tap to cool it down after he quieted the smoke alarm with a quick silencing spell.

"I was going to but then I remembered I needed a shower first before our date and I just took a little longer after the day I've had then when I finally remembered it was in the oven that damned alarm was already going off," Tonks answered defensively as she opened the windows to let the smoke out of her apartment. "And when I reached the bathroom door you were already in my kitchen with that adorable school boy smile of yours saving the day for me…" She summarized for him as she leaned back against the counter to keep from slipping on the tiled floor.

"If this is you in normal clothes I most defiantly approve," Tonks commented taking in his polished look with his crisp white button up shirt under a dark gunmetal gray suit jacket paired with well-worn indigo jeans and tanned Memphis style shoes.

"Thanks, but you know when that alarm goes off whatever you're cooking is all but a lost cause." The wolf joked averting his eyes as Tonks fixed the towel around her when it started to slip. "Funny." She shot back harshly with a low forced breath. "How about you leave the cooking to me and you can go finish your shower?" Remus offered noting the heavy shampoo suds still in her natural blond brown hair.

"If I wasn't in just a towel I'd kiss you." Tonks smiled gratefully blushing a deep pink when she felt Remus's lips against her cheek and the little scrap of his stubble on her skin as he kissed her. "Go relax I've got it here." Her wolf whispered against her ear as he steered her back to the hallway to the rest of her apartment.

"I won't be long," Tonks promised in a daze as she nearly walked right into the wall. "Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled walking with her back to the bathroom door so she couldn't trip over anything and hurt herself.

Once he had seen Tonks safely back to her flats small bathroom Remus went back to the kitchen to start salvaging their date night dinner.

Hunting around in the cabinets scored a lone box of cheesy pasta as well as a few packages of crisps and four slightly chipped but unopened bottles of butterbeer while rummaging in the freezer he spotted a bag of frozen peas and a package of ground beef while in the refrigerator behind several take out containers he found a single half chunk of cheese and a chocolate cake that Remus knew she'd gotten just for their evening.

"Adorable." He sighed to himself as he pulled out the ingredients he needed from his raid and started the stove with a tap of his wand before sliding it back into the inside pocket of his jacket as he put the meat, pasta and the veggies on the heat to start cooking.

"Did I really take that long?" Tonks asked still towel drying her still blond brown hair as she re-entered the kitchen twenty-five minutes later to an already set table complete with two light candles at the center. Remus looked around curiously at her question as he took two bottles of butterbeer from the cupboard. "What?" Tonks asked following his shocked eyes down to her clothes. "Am I overdressed?" she wondered aloud biting anxiously at her lower lip.

She'd gone with a subtler look choosing a pair of light color jeans without rips in the legs a darker blue tank top with a light gray sweater with a pair of tanned thigh length boots.

"No no, it's not," Remus assured her setting the soda bottles down on the table. "I've just…I've never seen you out of a rocker tee shirt." He told her as Tonks nervously tucked a stray strained of her hair back behind her ear. "Well, this is a date after all." She defended quietly peeking up at him.

"Shall we?" Remus asked gesturing to the table without taking his eyes from her. "I still can't believe you found something eatable in this place," Tonks praised as her date pulled her chair out for her. "My mother was a muggle and she let me help out most nights making dinner so I've had practice in this kind of thing." Remus grinned sliding one of the soda bottles across the table to her.


End file.
